


I came to love you, am I going to bleed?

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=9945172#t9945172">this</a> prompt, because of <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mddp3bWYxs1rx3uv4o1_500.gif">this</a>  picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came to love you, am I going to bleed?

Gooseflesh explodes across his exposed skin. The room is warm but the anticipation is making him shiver. He purses his lips to stop himself from speaking, he wants to know what Liam’s doing but he’d be punished if he did. Instead he bites down the on the inside of his cheek to distract his mind.

He guesses he’s been tied, bent over this stool for ten minutes, arms secured to the legs and his cock is trapped between the padding and his stomach, already hard with expectation. Harry knows this is one of Liam’s favorite parts, leaving him here to wait.

He takes a deep breath, legs shaking as he exhales, his muscles are already fighting with him to relax but he just can’t, not when he knows what’s coming.

The door clicks suddenly and it takes all his self-control to not whimper at the noise. He becomes almost acutely aware of Liam’s presence in the room. He pictures in his mind’s eye what Liam is doing, he can hear him shuffling around, can hear his steady breathing and he automatically syncs up their breaths. His mind starts racing as he imagines what Liam has planned for him tonight. Flogger? Riding crop? Vibrator? Harry’s cock twitches at just the mere thought.

“You look so gorgeous like this Harry.” Liam’s voice is husky and Harry can see him standing at his right out of the corner of his eye. There’s a light brush of leather along his spine and he can’t contain the moan that slips past his lips. Liam smirks, “You know I love hearing you, please don’t be quiet tonight.” It sounds like a request but Harry knows better, he whimpers in reply and feels a flash of warmth rush through his body when he hears Liam hum affectionately.

The first spank is gentle, delicate almost, an invitation. Harry wriggles as best he can, pushes his arse out as far as the restraints will let him and is rewarded with a stinging smack. He moans out, the pain shooting up his spine and registering as pleasure. Liam dances the tip around Harry’s flesh before laying another stinging hit on the opposite cheek. He gasps, vision whiting out as Liam’s fingers rub at the reddening flesh.

“Shouldn’t you be counting?”

Harry sucks in a sharp breath, “Sorry sir, that’s two sir.”

Liam hums, “I think I may have to start again, don’t you?”

“Yes sir, please start over.”

The leather is wet when it comes in contact with Harry’s skin again, harsh against the remnants of the very first hit and all the air in his lungs rushes out in a flurry as he whispers, “One.”

The crop comes down on his other cheek and it’s wetter than before and Harry realizes Liam must have a glass of water he’s dipping it in before every smack. He whines through his teeth and breaths, “Two.”

His mind starts to fuzz after that, an autopilot of sorts takes over. Liam’s fingers are at his side, dancing across his ribs and it keeps him grounded. He can feel the flesh of his arse starting to welt and he thanks the heavens he doesn’t have anything to do for the next week and half because he’ll need all that time to regain sitting normally.

“Thirteen.” He whimpers, cock throbbing at Liam rubs the wet tip of the crop over his hole.

“I think we’ll stop at fifteen.” Liam murmurs, voice like warm caramel, unwavering despite the situation they’re currently in.  Harry’s never understood how he can keep his composure for so long when the simple flick of leather against his skin or a smirk from Liam are enough to have him practically falling apart and begging.

“Do you think fifteen is a fair number Harry?”

“If you think it’s enough punishment for me sir.” Harry’s voice cracks, his arousal lacing the words.

Liam’s palm comes down onto his left cheek and under normal circumstances it wouldn’t hurt, there’s really no force behind it, but Harry’s arse is bright red, the blood roaring just under the surface and the small slap is enough to have him writhing against his bonds.

“Fifteen it is.”

The crop stings across his skin again and Harry cries out, “Fourteen.”

His body starts to tense because every time they’ve ever done this, the last hit is always the same, in the same place, the same force and Harry can feel his cock drool out a pool of pre-come as he waits. On more than one occasion this has made him come.

“Don’t’ come Harry.”

 Harry whines in protest, he can feel how close to orgasm he already is and knows it’s going to take every ounce of inner strength to stop.

“Do you hear me? Answer me and tell me you won’t come.”

Harry can barely find his voice, “I won’t come.”

“You promise me?”

“Yes sir.”

The hit comes, unforgiving against his balls and his body starts to lock up. He drops his head, flexes his hips to force himself to stay still because the single movement of them is going to finish him off. His teeth are sunken into his bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood is starting to swim in his mouth, eyes squeezed so tightly shut that sparks of light are dancing behind his eyelids.

He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, body in a tense tug of war between the need to come and the need to obey Liam. Slowly though, he starts to notice the feeling of fingers in his hair, stroking slowly and it’s distracting him from how painfully hard he is. It’s another minute before he realizes his hands are free. His eyes flutter open, lashes sticking and he hadn’t even realized he’d started crying.

He meets Liam’s proud gaze when his eyes finally regain focus and he nuzzles his head into Liam’s hand. “You’re so good for me Harry. So good.”

“It hurts.” His voice startles him, not sounding anything like him and Liam coos softly.

“I know, soon though, I’ll let you come soon.” Liam’s naked now, most likely gotten his kit off when Harry was lost in his own mind. “What do you want?”

Tingles travel down to his toes as he whispers, “I want you to fuck me.”

Liam stands, strong hands wrapping around Harry’s middle before pulling him up onto his feet. Harry wobbles, muscles in his thighs twitching, as Liam brings them over to the bed. Liam’s cock is already wet, slicked up with lube and Harry can’t stop himself from rutting against it. Liam hisses softly before arranging them on the bed.

He kneels down, sitting back on his haunches and pulls Harry into his lap. Harry’s arms lock around Liam’s waist automatically and he drops his head into the crock of Liam’s neck. Fingers dance up his spine and Liam asks softly, “Do you need me to open you up?”

“No, please just fuck me, want your cock. Please Liam – sir.”

Harry gathers what strength he has left in his legs to hover over Liam’s waist before pushing down and fitting Liam’s cock inside him. The sharp burn rips up his back but fades to pleasure almost immediately as Liam’s cockhead nudges his prostate.

“I want you to come untouched for me Harry, come just from my cock.”

Harry nods frantically, that desperate feeling still in his lower stomach and his muscles jump as Liam starts thrusting. Harry’s fingers clench into Liam’s back, the bite of fingernails breaking skin.

Liam drops a hand behind himself, using it as leverage as he wraps the other securely around Harry’s waist. Harry moans out abruptly, angling his hips better and mustering every ounce of strength to start rocking his hips against Liam’s. Liam lets himself drop back against the mattress and Harry picks up where Liam’s left off. His hands scramble forward onto Liam’s chest, fingers splayed and digging into the muscle as he starts riding Liam.

Helpless moans and pleas slip past Harry’s parted lips. Liam’s positive Harry doesn’t’ even realize what he sounds like, probably wouldn’t be able to stop them if he could. He drops his gaze to Harry’s neglected cock, rigid and almost purple at the head. Arousal surges through Liam’s veins and he plants his feet firmly into the bed so he can fuck up into Harry.

“Fuck, look at you.” He mumbles, voice finally losing composure as he nears his own release.

Harry moans, a broken sound and Liam can see the small trails of wetness making their way down his cheeks again. Harry pants, fire surging through his body and collecting in his groin, he’s hanging from a frayed string and is desperately waiting for it to snap.

“Please,” he whines, “ _pleasepleaseplease._ ”

“Come on Harry, come for me.”

Harry’s mind short-circuits as his orgasm crashes over him, vision fuzzing out and as Liam continues to thrust up into his body, his cock spills out more come. There’s a faint groan from underneath him and then he can feel Liam coming, filling him up.

His arms are shaking and he makes a tiny aborted noise as Liam slowly pulls out. Strong hands are at his waist now and guide him slowly to lie down. He shivers as the oscillating fan blows cool air over his sweat slicked skin. The bed dips as Liam kneels over him and he barely has the strength to open his eyes.

A warm wash cloth rubs across his stomach and he curls towards the affection. Liam’s careful as he cleans Harry up, avoiding his sensitive cock and brushing gently at his entrance to wipe away the remains of himself on Harry. Harry whimpers a bit at the feeling but Liam kisses his hips lovely before discarding the cloth.

Harry feels the comforter being pulled up around him, Liam’s firm, warm body pressed up against him and he twists his body so he can tuck his head under Liam’s chin and absorb his warmth.

“I love you Harry.”

Harry tires to mumble a ‘love you’ back but he’s so tired and a tad bit sore that he just can’t get the words out. Instead his fingers cling tighter at Liam’s side and Harry knows Liam knows what he means. 


End file.
